


Learning You

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kink Exploration, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Learning each other's bodies is a process, but Frank and Gerard are willing to spend all the time in the world doing so.





	Learning You

**Author's Note:**

> hello
> 
> i'm back. and i've been reading a lot of nb gerard stuff recently, so i decided to get in on the action.
> 
> enjoy!

“ _Fuck_. Do that again?” Gerard begs, and it’s almost a question.

Frank adjusts his grip on their dark hair and pulls, harder this time, and Gerard practically keens. This is new. But Frank thinks he likes it; he tugs again, watching Gerard’s eyes roll back.

“That’s hot,” Frank breathes, attaching his lips to his lover’s throat.

Gerard moans, asking, “Can I suck your cock?” Like it’s even a question.

Frank nods and they get on their knees, pulling down his sweatpants and wasting no time taking Frank in their mouth.

“God, baby, that’s good,” Frank sighs, fingers tangling in Gerard’s hair and guiding them down. Gerard chokes a little, this sort of wet gagging sound Frank finds sinfully arousing, and then swallows around him, moaning as much as they can with a dick in their mouth.

This is maybe the fifth time Gerard has sucked him off. The two of them are learning each other’s bodies and still working out what the other likes, but Frank figures he knows Gerard pretty well. He knows that Gerard likes their hair pulled and likes to be bitten, so Frank figures it’s okay for him to control Gerard’s movements a bit and thrust into their mouth.

A whine, and Gerard is shoving a hand down their own pants. Frank thinks this is a good thing, and starts fucking their mouth, cautiously at first, but going faster and rougher when he sees how much Gerard clearly likes it.

Gerard’s got a hell of a gag reflex, choking each time Frank’s cock hits the back of their throat. But they don’t seem to mind, just sitting there and letting Frank use their mouth. Gerard’s eyes cross and roll back in pleasure, and suddenly there’s a loud moan and they’re coming in their pants, going limp.

Frank speeds up his thrusts, yanking Gerard forward by the hair at the same time, and now that they’ve come, Gerard is so much more relaxed and yielding. This amazing feeling of fucking his lover’s throat raw and them just kneeling there and taking it, coupled with the beautiful sight of Gerard, blissed out and looking utterly submissive now that they don’t have the energy to move, has Frank groaning and coming hard down their throat. He rocks his hips forward and just holds Gerard there, mouth at the base of his cock, and Gerard chokes and splutters, trying to swallow all of his come. Some of it spills out of Gerard’s mouth and drips down their face. It’s gorgeous in the most tragic way.

When he’s spent, Frank slides to the floor, unable to hold himself up any longer. Gerard collapses in his arms, hazy eyes looking up at Frank like he hung the stars.

“I love you,” Gerard rasps, licking Frank’s come from the side of their mouth.

Yeah, maybe it’s a bit early for them to be saying that, but Frank knows it’s true. It’s also completely sincere when he returns the sentiment, murmuring, “I love you, too,” into Gerard’s greasy, tangled mess of hair.

“Take me to bed?” Their voice is soft and melodic, and the request makes Frank’s chest tighten.

“Of course, baby,” he replies. Frank is eager for long-overdue sleep, and then maybe in the morning, he can have Gerard all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~~


End file.
